As a result of changes in our living environment in recent years, consciousness to smell and damp feeling has increased and there has been a demand for quickly and persistently solving the smell and the damp feeling due to body fluid generated from the body. With regard to the smell for example, consciousness for the smell of aged persons and the smell of sweat is high. The smell of sweat is mostly constituted from ammonia, acetic acid and isovaleric acid, and the smell of aged persons is constituted from nonenal in addition to ammonia, acetic acid and isovaleric acid. A deodorizing method is roughly classified into physical deodorization, chemical deodorization, sensory deodorization (masking), etc. Activated charcoal which is very excellent as a physical deodorizer has problems such as that preparing it into fine particles is difficult and that fixation onto the fiber is difficult making the color of the fiber bad. Further, in a physical deodorization, the performance is significantly deteriorated due to an operation such as washing. Furthermore, in a deodorant utilizing a catalytic action, its fast-acting effect is low. In the deodorization using perfume or the like, its use is limited since the perfume itself may become a bad smell depending on the preference of a person and also the olfactory fatigue is resulted. As a method which can overcome the above problems and is still excellent in the fast-acting effect and the persisting performance, there is a method using a chemical neutralization method.
For example, the patent document 1 discloses a basic substance-deodorizing fiber due to an H-form carboxyl group and the patent document 2 discloses an acidic substance-deodorizing fiber due to a primary amino group. However, in the deodorizing methods using a chemical neutralization reaction of the prior art as such, it is necessary that, for achieving the deodorizing performance to any of an acidic substance and a basic substance as the smell components, deodorization for one of the components had to be neglected. Thus, such deodorizing methods are not effective for the complex smell such as the smell of sweat and the smell of aged persons.
In addition, although the deodorizing fiber having both acidic group and basic group being disclosed in the patent document 3 has deodorizing performance to both of the basic and the acidic substances, the deodorizing component is present only on the fiber surface whereby there are both problem that the deodorizing performance is insufficient and that the moisture-absorbing performance to damp feeling is insufficient.